


A Thorbruce Christmas

by Asgardsrevengers



Category: Thorbruce - Fandom
Genre: Christmas Party, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Just christmassy fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardsrevengers/pseuds/Asgardsrevengers
Summary: Thor and Bruce get caught under the mistletoe.





	A Thorbruce Christmas

Tony was known to throw extravagant Christmas parties. In all his years, Bruce had never seen someone go all out like Tony did. And even though Christmas wasn't the happiest of times for Bruce, he had to admit, the Christmas parties weren't the worst part of the season.   
And this year, everyone would be there again. The Rogue Avengers has been pardoned after Thanos was defeated, and Steve and Tony were slowly learning to trust each other like they had before. All in all, it wasn't terrible, Bruce thought as he entered the banquet hall. He looked around at the extravagant decorations Tony had had put up. Strings of lights around all the windows, a garland lining the fireplace, decorations hanging from the ceiling, and a large Christmas tree littered with lights and tinsel and little trinkets.   
It screamed 'Tony'.   
Bruce walked up to the bar, which Clint was tending for the time being.   
"What can I get ya, big guy?" Clint asks, leaning over the bar on his elbows.   
"Can I just get a ginger ale?"   
"Dude, it's Christmas," Clint deadpans.   
"Ginger ale, please," Bruce chuckles.   
"Suit yourself," Clint shrugs and turns to get Bruce's drink.   
Bruce turns to the other side of the bar where Brunnhilde was flirting shamelessly with Maria Hill, who didn't seem to mind the other woman's advances. He glances around the room, spotting a lot of familiar faces. Bucky and Steve were sitting comfortably in chairs, talking and laughing like the world hadn't almost ended just months ago. Tony was talking up Pepper, even though the two had been involved for years. Doctor Strange was talking inter-dimensional travel with Hope Van Dyne, and Thor...Thor was reclined in a chair, sipping some of his Asgardian ale and chating with T'challa.   
Bruce turned back to the bar as Clint slid him his drink.   
"Thanks."  
"You should go out there. Socialize. Just cause I'm stuck on bartending duty doesn't mean you have to be stuck with me," Clint says, hopping up and sitting cross-legged on top of the bar.   
"I prefer my social interactions more low-key than this."  
"C'mon, isn't there anyone you can talk to here?"  
Bruce looks around, his eyes landing on Thor.   
"No," he decides, turning back and taking a sip of his drink. "There's no one."  
"Lighten up, buddy, we're all friends here." Clint's eyebrows crease together in concern. "You ok, Bruce?"   
Bruce looks up and nods his head. "Fine."  
"You're not fine. You're lonely, you need someone."  
"Well, that's not really my top priority these days," Bruce shakes his head lightly and sips his drink, silently praying that Clint would drop it. He didn't, of course.   
"Look," Clint starts. "You're a cool dude. Smart, good looking, awkward yet charming."  
"Thank you...?" Bruce's eyebrows knit together and he purses his lips.   
"What I'm saying is, everyone here loves you, so go out there and socialize, it's good for you."  
Bruce runs and hand over his face and rests an elbow on the bar.   
"Do I need to get you drunk so you tell me all your secrets?" Clint asks.   
"No," Bruce shakes his head. "I'm ok, really."  
Clint sighs and scans the room.   
"Thor. You guys are good friends. You helped save his people, right?"   
"The Hulk helped save his people," Bruce corrects and Clint groans.   
"Why are you so reluctant?"   
Bruce shakes his head, rubbing both hands over his face. He wasn't even drunk, but he was ready to spill his life story to Clint. Somehow, he knew he'd listen.   
"There was this girl-"  
"Always is," Clint nods.   
"Betty," Bruce lets out a sharp breath when her name leaves his lips. It had been so long since he'd talked about her.   
"Because of what I am, we couldn't be together. She kept getting hurt, so I had to leave that life behind. Leave her. I haven't felt that way about anyone until..."   
"Until...?" Clint pushes him.   
"No. I can't say it," Bruce exhales a shaky breath and takes a sip of his drink.   
"Is it someone on the team?"   
Bruce doesn't answer, and that's all the information Clint needs.   
"Hmm..." he looks around the room as possible suspects.   
"Nat?"  
Bruce shakes his head.   
"Tony?"   
"Tony? What?" Bruce squints and Clint just shrugs.   
"C'mon, man, you can trust me."  
"It's really not a big deal," Bruce insists.   
"Is it me?"   
"Don't flatter yourself."  
Clint snorts with laughter.   
"Look, you'll only regret it if you don't go for it."  
"Give me a shot of tequila."  
"You sure?"  
"I'm gonna need something if I'm really gonna do this."  
Clint hops off the counter and pours a shot. Bruce downs it and sets it down heavily on the bar. He stands, hands firmly planted on the counter.   
"This is so stupid. I'm just gonna talk to him, that's it."  
"So it's a him?"   
Bruce rolls his eyes and turns, walking towards Thor. There was an empty seat beside him, which Bruce took.   
"Banner!" Thor beamed at Bruce.   
"Hey, Thor," Bruce smiles as he settles into the chair. T'challa had left a few minutes before, so it was just Thor and Bruce.  
"How are you liking the party?" Thor asks.   
"A bit loud for my taste, but it's not bad," Bruce answers with a shrug.   
"We can go out to the balcony if you'd prefer," Thor offers. Bruce's head snaps up in surprise. He opens his mouth to answer, but he's abruptly cut off by Clint.   
"Is that mistletoe?" Clint asks with fake innocence. He points to the ceiling and both Bruce and Thor look up to see, there was in fact mistletoe hanging above them.   
"What's that mean?" Thor asks.   
"Means you two have to kiss," Clint grins.   
Bruce narrows his eyes. "Clint-"  
"It's tradition, guys. You can't break tradition."  
"Well, I wouldn't want to disrespect midgard tradition," Thor says, already standing up.   
"What?" Bruce couldn't believe what was happening, and he had a feeling Clint was behind it somehow.   
"C'mon, Bruce," Thor laughs, reaching out to Bruce.   
"It's ok, we don't have to-"  
"Guys!" Clint yells loud enough for everyone to hear. "Bruce is breaking one of the oldest Christmas traditions of the mistletoe."  
"Clint!" Bruce hisses.   
"It's alright, Banner, it's harmless," Thor chuckles. Bruce swallowed and stood up. By now everyone was cheering them on, Bruce couldn't exactly run away from this one. He looked Thor square in the eye, like the god was a puzzle that Bruce was piecing together. He stepped closer, standing on his toes so he might actually be able to reach Thor.   
Behind them, Tony whooped and Pepper slapped his arm.  
"Alright, lets get this over with," Bruce breathes out and leans up, pecking Thor on the lips. It wasn't even a proper kiss, but it made Bruce's head swim.   
"C'mon, that wasn't a real kiss!" Clint objects. Bruce huffs and grabs Thor by the collar of his shirt, pulling him down and kissing him roughly. Thor's eyes go wide with surprise for about one second before he wraps his arms around Bruce's waist, pulling the other man closer. Bruce melted into the kiss, sighing against Thor's lips. Everyone was laughing and cheering, but it all seemed so distant and unimportant.   
But when Bruce finally pulled away, his face burned red as he realized that everyone had been watching, and that wasn't exactly a casual kiss. Thor was still close, his hot breath fanning over Bruce's face.   
"The balcony at ten," he whispers before pulling away. He waves and flashes a grin to the crowd. Everyone goes about their own way and Thor seems to get pulled into the crowd with them.   
"That was...something." Clint claps a hand on Bruce's shoulder and shakes him a bit.   
"It was just a kiss, Clint," Bruce sighs.   
"Just a kiss? That was like the beginning of a porno!"   
"Hey!" Bruce slaps Clint's arm and Clint just chuckles. "Well, whatever goes down between you two, I wish you well."  
"Thanks," Bruce half smiles. "Better get back to the bar, looks like you have some customers," Bruce says, pointing to the bar where Brunnhilde was pounding her fist on the bar.   
"Shit!" Clint curses before sprinting off and jumping back behind the bar. Bruce chuckles and checks his watch.   
Quarter to ten.

 

Bruce walked out to the open balcony, his dress shoes clacking on the floor. It was a bit chilly out, seeing as it was winter in New York. He tugged his suit jacket closer and braced himself against the cold.   
As he stepped out onto the balcony, he could see Thor standing near the railing, gazing out over the city, the orange glow of Christmas lights illuminating his golden hair.   
"Hey."  
Thor turned, his face lighting up when he saw Bruce.   
"Wasn't sure if you'd come."  
"Of course I came. It wasn't very hard to get away, what with everyone being plastered," Bruce lets out a light chuckle as he steps closer to the railing. Thor turns and leans his side against the railing so he was facing Bruce.   
"So, that kiss was something else, huh?" Bruce laughs, pushing up his glasses. It was a nervous tick, and Thor knew that of course. He reaches up and takes Bruce's hand from his glasses, wrapping his fingers around Bruce's.   
"It's not like we haven't kissed before."  
"Yeah, but not in front of everyone," Bruce scoffs.   
"Don't worry, I don't think anyone had any suspicions. It is tradition."  
Bruce smiles and steps closer to his boyfriend.   
"So, what do you think about your first Christmas on earth?"  
"It's perfect." Thor leans down, his lips brushing lightly against Bruce's.   
"Merry Christmas, Thor."  
"Merry Christmas, love."

On the roof of the balcony, Clint laughed to himself.   
"I fucking knew it," he mutters.


End file.
